Attack of the M&Ms!
by Nightmare2
Summary: Okay, here's another weird chapter. I don't think it's as weird as the last one, but it's still weird. OH WELL! PLEEEAAASSSEEEE review!!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: NO!!!!! I do NOT own the Ninja Turtles. I think they own me. I'M POSSESSED BY TURTLES! AHHHHHH!!!!!! Oh yeah, and I don't own m&ms. I just eat them. Yum. ^_^

Mikey was sitting nonchalantly on the couch eating a tube of mini-m&ms. "1," he said, throwing it in the air and catching it in his mouth, "2," he paused. "3". Suddenly the M&M he had just tossed in the air stopped. It was as if some invisible magical force was holding it in mid-air. Michelangelo was sitting there with his mouth wide open, pointed towards the ceiling waiting for the m&m to come down. Finally he caught on that it wasn't going to come down and looked up. There it was still floating. "What the…?" he said trying to grab it, but it flew out of his grasp and across the room. "Hey!" Mikey said and started chasing it around the room. The flying m&m flew straight at him, ramming into his chest and he fell to the ground. A bunch of other m&ms came zooming out of the tube and began pelting Mikey. "Help!" Mikey yelled, "Possessed m&ms!" He scrambled from the floor, raced to the kitchen and slammed the door. 

.o.o.o.o.o INSIDE… .o.o.o.o.o 

Daydream and Nightmare were attempting to bake a cake. "No Daydream, you idiot! Flour _then _milk! And not that many eggs!" Nightmare exclaimed. "Nah, this is how it goes!" Daydream said angrily, throwing an egg at Nightmare. It splattered all over her. "DAYDREAM!" Nightmare yelled after pausing for a moment of disbelief. "You'll regret that!" she screamed as she grabbed the bag of flour and flung it at her. Soon there was an all out food fight. Mikey, defenseless in the middle of the chaos screamed at the top of his lungs, "DAYDREAM! NIGHTMARE! THE M&MS ARE ATTACKING!!!" then he burst out laughing at the two girls covered in flour, milk, eggs, frosting, and cake batter. Daydream and Nightmare gave him confused looks then they realized what he had just said. "The _m&ms_ are attacking?" Nightmare said. "Yeah. And next it will be the giant flock of sporks." Daydream's eyes grew huge with terror. "I KNEW something like this was going to happen! I've known they were planning on attacking the world months ago when we were at home and the vending machine wouldn't gimme my m&m's bag!" she announced in about half a second without breathing. Before you could say turtlesinahalfshellturtlepower, Mikey and Daydream had shoved the fridge, the table, and all the chairs against the kitchen door. Nightmare stood there shaking her head, while Daydream was trying to figure out how to unplug the blender. "What the heck are you doing?! They're m&ms! They can't eat you or flush your goldfish down the toilet or anything! WE EAT _THEM!_" Daydream turned and looked at Nightmare with the saddest look in the world on her face. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-my g-g-g-g-g-g-goldfish?" Mikey put a comforting arm around Daydream. "It's okay, Daydream. It's okay." 

PLINK! The 3 of them stopped. "Uh-oh." Mikey said as he hid behind Daydream. "THE M&MS ARE ATTACKING!!!!" Nightmare threw the little chicken timer at the door. "Maybe it'll help", she said with fear. "Nothing will stop them." Mikey said in a the-world-is-coming-to-an-end tone. PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! The noise was becoming more rapid. Daydream grabbed a butcher knife, Nightmare snatched up a spatula and Mikey (somehow without his nun-chucks) found a toaster. They all held their weapons in front of them defensibly. Daydream and Nightmare gave Mikey a blank look. "What? Maybe it'll melt them." he said. They still just looked at him. "OKAY!" he grabbed an ice cream scoop. They nodded and prepared for the upcoming battle. The door broke down and…………

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cough. Cough. This is called a cliff-hanger. It's a powerful device used to leave a reader in suspense for an extended period of time. (Also to torture them but, yeah. Okay.) MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! evil grin


	2. Attack of the M&Ms 2!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for my fish. And my hamster. And my underwear. And my socks. And my... Okay nevermind. I don't own TMNT or m&ms. Boo. Hoo. 

Leonardo burst into the room. "Hey, you guys! The m&ms are

attacking!" Mikey, Daydream, and Nightmare all said 

mutually, "WE KNOW!" Leo slammed the door behind him. "I was 

sitting in there playing an innocent game of solitaire and 

all of a sudden this puny red m&m tackled me out of no 

where!" Mikey mumbled, "Red, figures." Daydream giggled. Leo 

noticed the weapons the three were holding. "Nice defense 

mechanisms ya got there." He said with a strange look. "So 

what are we gonna do?!" Nightmare screamed impatiently, "We 

can't just sit here and wait for them to present their 

freaky violent-ish acts upon us! We gotta do something!" 

"Yeah!" Daydream agreed, "I don't wanna die from a candy 

covered chocolate! I like chocolate!" Daydream broke down in 

tears with the thought that her source of energy, happiness, 

and insanity was going to be the cause of her departure from 

living. "WHYYYY?!" She continued sobbing. Meanwhile, 

Nightmare was developing a plan to stop the violent little 

candies. "OKAY! Mikey, you take out the orange m&ms. They're 

gonna be tough, but you can handle 'em." "Aye-aye cap'n!" 

Mikey responded with a salute. "Leo! You take out the blue 

ones. Got it?" "Got it!" Leo said as he practiced slicing 

the m&ms to pieces with his katanas. "Raph!" Nightmare 

looked around the room. "Where the heck is Raph?!" Daydream 

paused from her weeping. "Yeah, where IS Raph?" They all 

looked around the cake-covered kitchen. Mikey, suddenly 

realizing the situation shrieked, "OH NO! THE M&MS GOT HIM! 

WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOO?!?!?!" He attached himself to 

Nightmare's sleeve, bawling. "You mean, you actually care 

that the m&ms got him?" Night said appalled. Mikey stopped 

for a minute. "Well, now that I think of it, no." Daydream 

snorted. Mikey stepped forward attentively, staring at the 

door. "Mikey? Ya alright?" Daydream waved a hand in front of 

his face. "Helloooo?" Mikey took another step toward the 

door. Another. Another. "Mikey! What are you doing?!?!" Leo 

screamed. "Not the door Mikey!" Daydream cried, "Not the 

door!" Unexpectedly, Leo took a step toward the door, 

obviously realizing the reason Mikey was. "NO! Not you too 

Leo!" Nightmare yelped, "I mean, we all knew Mikey was 

crazy, but you?!" Before ya knew it, Daydream had joined 

Mikey and Leo in their 'stepping toward the door and staring 

at it' ensemble. "AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT HASN'T LOST THEIR 

SANITY?!?!" Nightmare shouted at the top of her lungs. 

Suddenly Raph burst into the kitchen. "Anybody want some 

pizza?" He said holding out a box of pizza. "PIZZA!!!" 

Daydream, Mikey and Leo attacked Raph. "What the heck?!" 

Nightmare said scratching her head. "PEOPLE! and turtles… 

THE M&MS ARE ATTACKING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ARE 

EATING PIZZA AND THE M&MS ARE GONNA KILL US ALL! HELLO?!!! 

AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN 

END?!?!" Nightmare screamed waving her hands like a madman 

in the air. Raph looked at Nightmare like she was an idiot 

and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Pizza!" Daydream said happily 

raising the sauce and cheese covered dough in the air. 

Mikey, Leo, and Raph all did the same. Nightmare shook her 

head sadly. PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! All four of them swung 

their heads around and looked at the door. Raph looked at 

Nightmare. "What was that?!" Nightmare sat down. "Yeah, ask 

me NOW." Daydream grabbed her third slice of pizza. "Oh, 

that was just the evil possessed m&ms attacking the door. 

Pretty soon they'll drown us with their chocolaty goodness 

and take over the universe." She took a bite. "Yeah," Mikey 

stated calmly, "No big deal." Raph had a look of horror on 

his face. "NO BIG DEAL?!" Nightmare laid her head down on 

the table. "We're all gonna dieee." PLINK! PLINK! "Wow. They 

must be mad or something." Daydream pondered. She took 

another bite of pizza. "Gee, I sure hope they don't hurt 

us." Mikey said continuing his feast of pizza. PLINK! PLINK! 

"They're gonna get us..." Nightmare buried her head into the 

table. PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! THUNK!!! They all turned to the 

door again. "OH MY GOSH! A GIANT M&M!!!!!" Daydream 

squealed. "A _GIANT _m&m??!!" Mikey said with a worried look. 

Leo looked at Mikey, glanced down at his toaster and said 

"Looks like you're gonna need a bigger toaster, bro." 

Nightmare pointed to the oven in the corner and Mikey made a 

mad dash for it, searching for the plug. Leo looked around 

the room. "Has anybody seen Donny lately?" Everybody else 

looked around. Many 'no' answers were heard. THUNK! THUNK! 

THUNK! BOOSH! Donny fell into the room with a large 

contraption attached to his head and slammed the door behind 

him, paranoid. "Hi Donny." Nightmare said calmly, and put 

her head back down. Out of breath from running, Donny began, 

"T-t-t-the..." "The m&ms are attacking?" Raph finished his 

sentence. "Yes!" Donny said collapsing to the floor. "What 

the heck is that thing on your head?" Nightmare asked, 

pointing at his head. "Oh, that. Um, that would be my new 

invention…" "Oh no. This can't be good." Leo said turning 

away. "Will it zap all the m&ms to smithereens?!?!?!" 

Daydream asked excitedly. "Um, I'm afraid not, Daydream." 

Donny said setting the large hunk of metal down on the 

floor. "Oh." "Then what is it?" Leo said, examining it. "I 

think that thing...", he began uneasily, "is what started 

this whole thing." Donny looked at the others ashamedly.

Everybody looked at Donny with an I'm-gonna-kill-you look. 

PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! "And I don't know how to stop them."

OKAY! I did a second chapter! Yay me! Woot woot! And _I_, NIGHTMARE, actually wrote it! The WHOLE chapter! YAY ME! YAYYYY! Lol. Okay, I'm over that. REVIEW! Please? O_o 


	3. Attack of the M&Ms 3!

****

Disclaimer: Hi! I do whatever my crispy rice cereal tells me to and this morning it told me to write the next chapter of this story! Don't it SUCK to be you people! Anyways, it's 8:34 PM right now so apparently, that tells me I'm lazy but my crispy rice cereal didn't tell me that so that really confuses me but then again I didn't have crispy rice cereal this morning I had Marshmallow Mateys. Marshmallow Mateys are yummy. They're kinda like Lucky Charms but they're cheaper. YAY! Yes, I'm cheap. GET OVER IT! I DON'T SEE YOUUU LIVING IN A CARDBOARD BOX THAT HAS A COMPUTER AND A PHONE JACK IN IT SO BLEHHH. Yeah. Okay. Oh, I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Marshmallow Mateys or Lucky Charms. Well, I bought the Marshmallow Mateys so hypothetically speaking, I do own them. Oh never mind. Here goes some wonderful Nightmare insanity! Yay. _

"You what?!" Daydream screamed as she violently shook Donny. Donny had a horrified look on his face. "Helppp." PLINK! PLINK! Nightmare started running around in circles. Nobody really knows why she ran around in circles but she did. Daydream joined her for no apparent reason. Leo walked up to Donny. "Don, I dunno how you did this, but you HAVE to fix it." "I don't know how to." Donny said sadly. Daydream, up to a circling speed of 95 mph fell to the floor dizzy. Mikey fell to the floor beside her, dizzy from watching her. "Well, how did you start all this Donny?" Raph questioned. "I was making an gravitationanihilator. I didn't think it would work." Donny sat down. Nightmare stopped her 115+ mph circles and stared at Donny with a I'm-dizzy-and-confused-look. "A wha-?!" She fell to the floor. Everybody else looked at Donny confused also. Donny responded as if it wasn't a big word or anything, "A gravitationanihilator." Night lifted her head from the kitchen floor. "A wha-?!" Everybody looked at him confused once again. Donny sighed. "I was attempting to defy the laws of gravity and make an object float in the air, like in outer space. So I built a gravitationanihilator." They all looked at him like he was crazy. "And it worked?!" Leo yelled. PLINK! PLINK! Raph looked at him with an are-you-really-that-stupid-look. "Why did you choose to test it on a tube of mini m&ms?!" Leo yelled again. "I dunno." Donny said. "I didn't think it would work, and even if it did, they didn't look dangerous." "I can't believe this!" Mikey screamed as he got off of the floor. "Me neither!" Daydream screamed in the same tone. She got up also. Nightmare, still on the floor said with the same tone as before (I'm-dizzy-and-confused) screamed, "A wha-?!" She fell back to the floor. Mikey laughed and helped her up. "Okay! We GOTTA do something about these stinkin' m&ms!!!" Leo screamed. Nightmare, sounding almost as if she was drunk or something shouted as loud as she could, "CHEEEEESE!" "Okay…I think she needs to lay down." Raph said. "Okay." Mikey said and he dropped her back to the floor. THUD. "Owwww." Nightmare said and she curled up in a ball, stuck her thumb in her mouth and went to sleep. "Poor Night." Daydream said as she looked at Nightmare like she was dieing. "We HAVE to do something people!" Leo shouted. Everybody got scared so they went over to Leo. Everybody except for Nightmare, that is. "Does anybody have any ideas?" Leo asked. Silence. "Why do I always have to do all the thinking around here?!" Silence. "OKAY!" Silence. Then a muffled noise was heard. "Cheeeeese." Everybody turned to Nightmare then turned away. "We can melt them!" Mikey said, pointing to the unplugged toaster on the counter. Leo looked at him, the toaster, then him again. "Or not…" "Oh, I have an idea." Raph said. "Alright. What?" "We can stick 'em all on my sais like SHISKABOBS and roast them in the oven like DAYDREAM did to me that one time as a sick and upsetting joke and turned them into crispy charcoaled sais." Raph glared at Daydream. Daydream burst out laughing then hid under a nearby chair. "C'mon guys! Think!!!" Leo said desperately. Donny, now hopeless and depressed staggered over to the refrigerator, hoping to find leftover pizza. "Donny? Raph? Mikey? Daydream? ANYBODY?!" Leo was really desperate now. Nightmare sat up from her nap. "SHE LIVES!" Daydream screamed and ran over to Nightmare. "Nightmare! Are you okay?! I thought you died!" Nightmare, completely ignoring Daydream managed to mutter, "Chocolaaaate." Daydream looked at her with wide eyes. "CHOCOLATE!" Nightmare made a half smile with squinted eyes. "Chocolaaaate. I could eat a ton of chocolaaaate right now." "Me too, Night! Me too!" Daydream pulled Nightmare up off the ground. Nightmare wobbled around for a few seconds until she got her balance. "Chocolate covered cheeeeeese. Yummmm." Everybody looked at her disgustedly. "How repulsive." Raph said. Then Leo realized something. "OH MY GOSH! THAT'S IT!" "What's it?" Raph said, with his disgusted look still plastered across his green, round face. "Chocolate covered cheese?" Mikey asked. "No! Chocolate! Night and Dream want CHOCOLATE!" "Yeah. And?" Mikey said, more confused than before. Donny was catching on. "OH MY GOSH! NIGHT! YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Nightmare, clueless, smiled and said again, "Chocolaaaate." Raph and Mikey were really confused. Donny grabbed Night and squeezed her. "Chocolate covered cheeeeeese." She said once again. Daydream was staring at the wall saying 'chocolaaaate' repeatedly. "Okay, you guys can tell us what's going on now." Raph was getting annoyed. Donny blurted out, "Daydream and Nightmare want chocolate! They can EAT the m&ms!!!" "Oh no, they're destined for infinite insanity." Raph said. "INFINITE INSANITYYYYYY." Daydream and Nightmare said at the same time. Then they started walking toward the door like two robots, programmed to find and eat the m&ms, and say 'chocolaaaate' along the way." All Mikey, Raph, Leo and Mikey could think about was that they were actually going to get out of this catastrophe alive.

MOOHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm badddd. Lol. Okay, not really, but yeah. MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! O.o? SO! Watcha think? I hope I'm not wasting my time on writing stupid stories that people think are stupid but say they're good anyways so they won't hurt my feelings. I don't really care if you hurt my feelings. You probably won't hurt my feelings. Probably. That anonymous person that reviewed me that one time and said "Gawd, this sucks." He/she didn't bother me at all. I still sleep most nights. And I live a happy life. Most of the time. And I don't *wipes eyes* cry. Most of the time I don't anyways. *runs away bawling* Lol. ANYHOO! If that person thinks I suck, they need to buy a dictionary or something cawse thay cont speel werth uh fleep. It's GOD, not Gawd you nincompoop. Geesh. People these days. Lol. And if they respond to this chapter, they must be really screwed up, because they think I suck but they still read my stuff?! What kind of crapolli is that? Lol. Okay, I'm going on and on about this person and I have no idea who it is and I don't really care it just feels so dern good to be mean. I really am a nice person. Ask Daydream. *grins evilly at Dream* Lol. To all you people that read my stuff and enjoy it- you have issues but I love ya anyways! Lol. To 'Lora's BF' and 'thestutebefriender'- LOL! I have nothing more to say on that… Okay, maybe I do. LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whew. WOW! It's 10:00 PM. Alright, I've written more of my little ending thingy than the actual chapter. DON'T KILL ME FANFIC!!! O_O Eek. ADIOS MOOCHACHO! And remember- THE CRISPY RICE CEREAL KNOWS ALL! MOOHAHAHHAHAHAHA!


	4. Attack of the M&Ms 4!

****

Disclaimer: CHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Daydream! This spring break is killin' me! I've had grilled cheese sandwiches for the past 3 days with, DUM DUM DUMMMM, VELVEETA! looks lovingly at Velveeta cheese O, thy beloved Velveeta! Art thou lonely in thy box? CHEEEEEEEEESE!!!! *eats Velveeta gleefully* o_O MOOHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Lol. But I'm serious! There's nothing else to eat! Except shudder GIRL SCOUT COOKIES. Eek. _ Speaking of G.S. Cookies… I HATE YOU! How come you're not selling them?! I have to sell them today! I sold them yesterday! And the day before! And the day before! I HATE YOU! AND I HATE THOSE STINKIN' COOKIES! Okay, I feel better now. eats a Thin Mint I hate those cookies. mumbles IF ANYBODY WANTS TO BUY SOME COOKIES, THEY ARE $3.00! BUY THEM ALL!!! I WON'T MIND! I'LL E-MAIL THEM TO YA! YEAH! Oh yeah. No, for the gazillionth time I don't own TMNT. Or anything else that isn't mine. Yeah, you should be able to figure it out. Okay, now I'll write chapter FOUR. Nyeehhh. -_- 

"Chocolateeeee." Daydream and Nightmare repeated as they waddled toward the door. All four turtles cheered the two girls on encouragingly. "GO DAYDREAM!" Leo screamed. "You can do it Night!", yelled Donny. "Just think CHOCOLATE!", hollered Raph. "DON'T DIE! WE LOVE YOU!" shrieked Mikey. Daydream and Nightmare looked at each other and lipped 'he loves us!'. They both turned around, out of their trance and raced over to Mikey. "NOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Raph fell to his knees. "THE M&MS!!!!! YOU MUST EAT THE M&MS!!!!" Daydream and Nightmare tackled Mikey with unexpected "we love you too-s", kisses, and hugs. When they finally let go, Mikey was really confused. Leo grabbed Nightmare. "CHOCOLATE, NIGHTMARE! CHOCOLATE!!!" "Oh yeah! Chocolate!" Nightmare grabbed Daydream. "Daydream! Chocolate!", she reminded her with a big smile. "Oh yeah! Chocolate!" Daydream responded and they immediately returned to their eat-the-m&ms-war. Donny opened the door cautiously and Raph shoved the two girls out of the kitchen. Mikey waved a hanky in the air at them with tears in his eyes. "We'll miss you!" he cried. Leo slammed the door. 

- Outside of the kitchen…

"Wow." Nightmare said walking around the living room. "What a mess." Daydream was obviously paranoid. She whipped out a notepad and pencil and scribbled: DON'T TALK! THEY'LL HEAR US! Nightmare looked at her like she was insane. "M&Ms don't have ears, you retard." She said as she looked around the room for clues as to where the m&ms went. Daydream, not convinced that m&ms are earless, scribbled on the notepad: HOW DO YOU KNOW?! Nightmare responded, "Have you ever seen ears on an m&m?" Daydream thought a moment then wrote: NO, BUT HAVE YOU EVER SEEN AN M&M FLY? Nightmare realized that Daydream had a point. These candies could do anything! Night raced over to Daydream and took her notepad and pencil and wrote: Good point. Let's look around. Daydream took it back and wrote: Okay. Find your own notepad. Nightmare and Daydream giggled and looked around for a notepad. Nightmare walked over to a small table that had a lava lamp and a phone on it. She pulled open the drawer hoping to find a notepad. What she found was not exactly what she expected. 

- In the kitchen…

The turtles were having a nice round of Scrabble. "Cowabunga." Mikey said, "C is 3, O is 1, W is 4, A is 1, B is 3, U is 1, N is 1, G is 2, and A is 1! Yay me! Add it all together and that's 17 points, then it's on double word score, so that's 34 points! Yay!" "I challenge your word, Michelangelo." Raph said sophisticatedly. "What?! You challenge it?!" Mikey said. "Yes, I do not believe that 'cowabunga' is a word." Mikey looked at him strangely. "How can you say that? We say "COWABUNGA!" all the time. Of course it's a word!" "We may say it, but that doesn't mean it's a real, proper, English word. I challenge you." he repeated. Leo dug around for the dictionary. All of a sudden they heard a loud noise. "What the heck was that?!" Donny asked looking toward the door. 

- Back to the living room…

"CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daydream screamed as seven mini m&ms shot out of the drawer. Nightmare started running in circles with her mouth wide open. "CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" Daydream liked her technique so she did the same. "CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" The m&ms were flying everywhere and they looked like there was more appearing out of nowhere. "DREAM!" Nightmare yelled. "YEAH, NIGHT?" Daydream yelled back. "DON'T EAT THE ORANGE ONES DREAM!" she yelled again. "WHY NOT, NIGHT?" Daydream yelled back. "I DON'T KNOW! JUST DON'T!" Daydream laughed and ran off chasing a tasty-looking blue one. The girls had been chasing the m&ms in circles for a few minutes and they hadn't managed to get one yet. They were getting pretty frustrated. "I WANT CHOCOLATE DERN IT!!!!!!!" Night screamed as she chased the same orange one she had been for the past several minutes. "ME TOO!!!!!!" Daydream screamed equally as loud. Unexpectedly, the red m&m Daydream was chasing stopped mid-air, right in front of her face. Daydream stopped also and looked at it, confused. "What the…" She chomped at it. It dodged out of her mouth's way. "Stupid m&m!!!" She chomped at it again, and again it dodged out of the way. "NYAR!!!!" She chomped at it again. Seeing Daydream's anger, the m&m decided to be even more annoying and it pelted her right between her eyes. "OW!!!" Now Daydream was determined. 

- Back to the kitchen. Once again.

"I think they found the m&ms." Leo said as if nobody noticed. "Duh." Raph said as he rolled his eyes. Mikey was concerned. "I hope the dudettes are okay." "This is all my faultttt." Donny whimpered. Leo flipped through the dictionary. "Nope, cowabunga is not a word. I repeat, cowabunga is _not_ a word." "NOOOOO!!!! IT'S GOTTA BE A WORD!" Mikey pleaded. "Well, it's not. Sorry Mike." Raph started picking the pieces off of the board and flinging them at Mikey.

- YAY! The living room…

Daydream tackled the m&m to the ground. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW! DIE!!!!" Nightmare, obviously fed up with the stupid things wandered her way to Daydream's tackling zone. "Hey Daydream. Any luck?" "DIEEEE!!!!!" Daydream started pounding on the m&m. "Uh, Dream?" "NYAR! NYAR! NYAR!!!" Night laughed and went to try to get another m&m. Immediately, she found another tasty orange one. It may have been the same one, but who really cares? "Hmmm, maybe I'll try the tackle and pound technique." she said to herself. "HIIII-YA!" she screamed as she tackled the m&m. "YES! FINALLY!" Daydream squealed and popped the squished m&m in her mouth. "Mmmm. Yummy!" "CHOOOOCOLAAAATE!!!!!!!!" Night screamed and started pounding away. "I," (pound) "WANT," (pound) "CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!" (pound pound pound pound pound). Nightmare stood up, whiped the sweat and hair out of her face, took a deep breath and looked down. There sat a smashed, orange miniature m&m. Finally defeated. Nightmare smiled, bent over and peeled the m&m off of the floor. "Take _that_, you stupid m&m." she whispered and ate it like it was the best pot of mac-n-cheese she'd ever eaten in her life. 

Okay, I've been working on this chapter off and on for the past 2 days. NO MORE!!!! Lol. You know the drill-you read it you review it. Adios Moochacho! (Don'tcha just LOVE my short ending thingy. MOOHAHAHAHAHA!)


	5. Attack of the M&Ms 5!

****

Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go over this?! I DO NOT OWN THE NINJA TURTLES!!! Or m&ms for that matter. Or Daydream. Whew, thank God. smiles and waves at Dream Hi Dream! Daydream mumbles OH! I wrote a poem!! YAY! Actually, I wrote it a longgg time ago. I just kept on forgetting about it. I'll post it at the end of this chapter so you won't forget about it because it's just so WONDERFUL! Lol. OKAY! STORY TIME!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! O_O - Spooky. Yes. 

===================================================================

Hey look! A kitchen! With turtles! Playing Scrabble! Does life get any better than this?!…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we should go help them." Mikey suggested, looking around the kitchen at his brothers. Leo stood up and shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! THERE ARE CARNIVOROUS M&MS OUT THERE! WAITING TO GET US!!!" Mikey tucked his head into his shell to hide from Leo. Donny started picking letters up off of his rack and putting them on the board. "C-A-R-N-I-V-O-R-O-U-S. Carnivorous." He began counting the letters. "And that would be 16 points. No! Wait!" he peered over the board and smiled. "V is on double letter score. 20 points." he smiled again. "Cowabunga was better." Mikey mumbled. Suddenly Daydream and Nightmare burst into the room. The turtles screamed and the two girls fell to the floor. Mikey scurried over to them. "Are you guys okay?!" "Yeah, those m&ms are a PAIN!" Daydream said, out of breath. Mikey helped Daydream to her feet, and Donny helped Nightmare. "Did you get 'em all?" Raph pleaded. He started bouncing up and down hopefully. Nightmare looked at him in fear. "Keep your shell on turtle boy. We think we got 'em all." The other turtles snickered. Daydream giggled, "Turtle boy! Hehehehe!" "You _think_ you got them all?" Raph looked at Nightmare, angrily. "Yes. We _think _we got them all. Is that a problem?" Raph walked over to the door and peeked out. "I don't see anything." he said, still peering out of the crack in the door. "Of course you don't see anything. We _think_ we got 'em all. Remember?" Daydream said, mockingly. Raph stepped out of the kitchen, into the living room. The others looked on cautiously. "It's all clear!" Raph shouted from the living room. Suddenly, a flock of m&ms tackled Raph to the floor. "Oh my gosh!" Daydream squealed, and clamped her hand over her mouth. "Ahhhhhh!" Nightmare screamed and clamped her hand over her mouth also. The turtle's jaws dropped to the floor as they watched the m&ms attack their brother. "Do something!" Daydream shrieked. Mikey pushed his way through the door and struck a superhero pose, "I'll save you, Raph!", and he ran towards his brother. "Oh he's soooo dreamy!" Daydream sighed and fainted. Everybody looked at Daydream, then back at Mikey and Raph. The m&ms realized Mikey was coming after them and attacked him too. Pretty soon there was another all out battle against the m&ms. It was hard to tell who was winning. Donny slammed the door closed. "Let's get to work." he said as he marched over to his gravitationanihilator. "Oh no. This can't be good. Now we're _really_ gonna die." Leo muttered and walked over to Donny. "Shut up, Leo! Donny got us into this, he can get us out of it! He made that thing do what he wanted it to! And he can do it again! So stop criticizing him and his inventions!" Nightmare said, pushing Leo out of the way. Leo, feeling a little uncomfortable, stepped out of the way. Donny looked at Nightmare and whispered, "Thanks, Night." Nightmare smiled. "Okay, so what do we have to do?" Donny looked over the machine. "Well, basically, we have to reverse the process." "How do we do that?" Nightmare questioned. "Well, you see that screwdriver and hammer over there?" Donny said pointing toward the screwdriver and hammer. Nightmare grabbed the screwdriver and hammer. "Give me the screwdriver and you take the hammer." "Okay." Night handed him the screwdriver. He took out several screws and said, "Start hammering". Nightmare smiled really big and began whacking the gravitationanihilator to pieces. Daydream woke up from her faint and moseyed over to Leo. "What the heck are they doing?!", she yelled over the hammering. "I have no idea!" Leo yelled back. Daydream and Leo looked on as Donny and Nightmare gradually rebuilt the gravitationanihilator to become the 'regravitational device'. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the living room, Raph and Mikey weren't having much luck. They were mostly just running away from the m&ms. "I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEE!!!!!" Mikey screamed as he ran around the couch in circles with m&ms chasing him not far behind. "ME NEITHER!!!!!" Raph screamed as he ran around the living room. Heroically, Nightmare, Donny, Leo, and Daydream walked out of the kitchen with the regravitational device. "Lock and load." Leo said. "Let's party dudes! And dudettes!" Donny yelled and ran towards the m&ms with the huge gun-like machine in front of him. "CHARGE!!!!!!" Nightmare shouted and they all ran towards the m&ms. 

================================================================= 

Okay, I'm tired of typing. Short, I know but yeah. Blahhhhhhhh. Here's my poem! It's about cheeeeese. MOOHAHAHAHA!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheese. 

I like cheese. 

Cheese is good.

I like cheese.

Everyone should.

Velveeta is the best kind.

I think cheese is taking control of my mind.

I like cheese.

Especially with macaroni.

It's even good with bologna.

I think cheese is really fun.

I could eat it by the ton.

I eat my pizza with only cheese.

All ya gotta say is 'Extra cheese, please!'

I tried to feed cheese to my fish, Roofus.

He wouldn't eat it, so he's a doofus.

My family thinks I'm turning into a mouse.

Because I often scream 'CHEEEEESE!!!!' and run around the house.

I'm not stoopid, geeze.

I just like cheese.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Okay, now review and tell me what you think of my poem and my story. Oh yeah! Aren't you proud of me Daydream? I spelled Mickey right! Er, I mean, MIKEY! LOL! Adios Moochacho!!!!! _ Nyeehhh. 


	6. Attack of the M&Ms 6!

Disclaimer: Hi!!!!!! big humongous smile Did ya'll miss me? crickets Didn't think so. I haven't written in FOREVER! Wow. Forever. I couldn't write last weekend cuz my granddaddy died. And I had to go to his funeral and visitation thingamabobber. pouty face Twas sad. He had that Alzheimer's disease. Ya know, where your brain slowly deteriorates and you forget everything. EVERYTHINGGGG. Okay, enough with the sad, depressing stuffs. sniffle sniffle On with chapter 6! I never thought I'd get this far! tear Thank you! Thank you! waves a hanky I have discovered something GREAT! If I use a realllllly little font, I can fit more words on a page! SMART! YES! Don't know exactly _why_ I'd want to use less pages because it's not like I'm gonna waste any paper or anything cuz it's on a computer and you cant really waste paper on a computer because a computer doesn't write stuff on paper unless it prints it out onto paper otherwise it's all just little pixel images on the graphical colorful screen! dramatic pause. Oooo, DRAMATIC!.… or will I waste paper?! DUM DUM DUMMMM!!!!!! scary, paranoid, they're-out-to-get-me face STORY TIME!!!!!! 

Now, where were weeee… Ah, yes. The super duper heroic cliffhanger! BEGIN FLASHBACK! Heroically, Nightmare, Donny, Leo, and Daydream walked out of the kitchen with the regravitational device. "Lock and load." Leo said. "Let's party dudes! And dudettes!" Donny yelled and ran towards the m&ms with the huge gun-like machine in front of him. "CHARGE!!!!!!" Nightmare shouted and they all ran towards the m&ms. END FLASHBACK! (Flashbacks are FUN!) Mikey and Raph stopped running in circles and scampered over to Nightmare, Donny, Leo, and Daydream. "Help!" they whimpered and hid behind them. All the m&ms froze like deer in the headlights and looked at the regravitational device as if to say "what in the holy peanut m&m is THAT?" Donny got all excited and aimed at the flock of m&ms. "Pleepar to meet yowr doooom." Nightmare said and smiled mischievously. Daydream smiled mischievously also, rubbed the palms of her hands together, and whispered, "Heheheheheeee." Leo looked Donny, Night, and Dream like they were insane and took a few steps away from them. Mikey and Raph were now under the couch with their green bald heads poking out. "Help!" they whimpered once again, paranoid. "FIRE!" Donny screamed and pushed a large, green button. Instantly, a purple chunky, liquidy, slimey substance shot out of the machine. insert slow motion The four turtles and the two girls looked on as the sour-milk-like matter soared across the room at the m&ms. don't forget the slow-mo! Fllllooooooooooooooooooooooossssssshhhhhhhhhhhh The purple goo covered the m&ms and one by one they dropped to the floor. Leo's jawed fell to the floor and yelped "It worked!" Mikey and Raph jumped out from under the couch and hugged Donny. "Dude! You saved our turtley butts!" The turtles were hugging each other and jumping up and down. "Yay! We're saved! The m&ms won't kill us! Yay!!!" During the middle of all the commotion, Daydream and Nightmare shuffled over to the turtles strangely with pouty faces. "What's wrong dudettes?" Mikey asked concernedly. Daydream started babbling weird words as she had an emotional breakdown. Mikey looked at Donny. "Can you build a Daydream Translator?" Donny shook his head. Night looked at them and mumbled, "We sad cause we can't jump up and down wif you." She made her pouty face again. The turtles exchanged glances and looked back at the two girls. Night was comforting the sobbing Daydream. She handed her another tissue. "And _why_ can't you jump up and down?" Raph said, hoping the reason he thought was the reason was not true. "BECAUSE WE ATE THE GOOOO!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Daydream wailed and blew her nose loudly. "YOU WHAT?!" Leo shouted at the girls. Nightmare looked up at the turtles and reluctantly smiled. Her teeth were covered in the ironically familiar purple substance. "Oh my gosh." Raph shook his head unbelievably and turned away. Daydream smiled and her teeth were purple also. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Leo shrieked. "Well, what do we do now, Don?" Raph muttered. "I dunno." 

Alrighty thennnn. I dunno what else to write. AHHHHH! WRITER'S BLOCK! HELP DAYDREAM! HELP! Lol. Okay, me go poof. Later. 


	7. Attack of the M&Ms 7!

Disclaimer: HI EVERYBODYYYY!!!! Nightmare here, have FEAR! Daydream bursts into Nightmare's wonderful, amazing disclaimer Daydream: ANDDDD DAYDREAM!!!!! (insert humongous, disgustingly-happy grin) Night: AHHH!! DAYDREAM!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!! Daydream: You invited me here you brown haired, retarded numbskull! Nightmare: I did? (talks to self) What in this sad, sad world motivated me to do THAT?! Dream: Stop talking to yourself Nightmare. You're scaring me. Nightmare: Okay, I'll try. (signs herself up for therapy. Again.) BACK TO NIGHTMARE'S WONDERFUL GRAND DISCLAIMER! I don't own thy beloved green, bald, ninja turtles. I don't own the scary evil m&ms. Thank GOODNESS! I don't own Daydream. THANK GOODNESS! (Daydream: I HEARD THAT!!!) But I doooo, however, own the purple, slimey, liquidy, chunky, sour-milk-like GOO!!!!!! MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ON WITH CHAPTER 7!!!!!!! 

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Daydream cried pitifully into Mikey's arm. Mikey rolled his eyes. "Daydream, chill out please, you've been crying for the past 48 minutes!!! "I CAN'T HELP ITTTT!!!" Daydream continued. "I CAN'T JUMP UP AND DOWN!!! I HAVE TO CRYYY!!!" Raph walked into the room sobbing also. "Raph? Ya alright?" Mikey looked at him strangely. Raph blew his nose. "Are you _that_ torn up that Daydream and Nightmare can't jump up and down?" Raph wiped a few tears away from his eyes and muttered through his sobs, "No, it's just so WONDERFUL!" He blew his nose again. Mikey cocked his head. "Wha?" "They can't jump and down! It's the most wonderful gift in the world!!" Daydream wailed even louder then scooted over to Raph with fury and pounded his green shell. "AHHHHH!! ABUSE! ABUSE! GET HER OFF!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Raph ran around in circles in panic. Nightmare scooted into the room and watched Daydream pound Raph in anger. Daydream stopped pounding him, looked at Nightmare and smiled. "Hi Night!" She continued pounding. "Hi Dream." She scooted back out the door, to the kitchen, over to the refrigerator, opened it, looked inside, then closed it. 

"What was that all about?" Donny questioned Nightmare as he walked into the kitchen. "What?" "Opening the fridge, looking inside, and closing it." "I dunno. Bad habit." "Okay…" He looked at her strangely and sat down. She sat down also. "So you don't have any ideas on how to regravitationalize us?" She used all her strength to pull her legs up into the chair. "Nope. We've been discussing it and Raph doesn't think I should do anything about it. He likes you guys not being able to jump." Nightmare looked at Donny with sadness. "That's so horrible! How could he say that?!" "Well Leo doesn't think it's a bad idea either." Night's jaw dropped. "Leo?! B-b-b-but what about jump rope?! He likes playing jump rope with us!" "Um, correction. YOU like playing jump rope with HIM." Nightmare gasped. "This is so sad! We're never gonna be able to jump again!" "WHAT?! NEVER?!" Daydream screamed from the kitchen door. "LEO DOESN'T LIKE TO PLAY JUMPY ROPE?! THE HORROR!!!!!" She began wailing again. Just then Raph bounced into the room, imitating Daydream and Nightmare. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Daydream wailed as she scooted across the tile at him as fast as she could. "I CAN JUMPPP!!! YOUUU CAN'T!!!!" Raph taunted. "DIEEEE!!!!" Nightmare grabbed a nearby whisk, scooted over to Raph with fury and attacked him. "WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE ATTACKING MEEE?! AHHH!!" Raph screamed as he ran in circles panicking once again. "NYAR!!!" The two girls screamed as they beat him with random kitchen appliances.

Don rolled his eyes and sipped some of his Coke. Mikey came into the kitchen also, scared of being ALONE. He sat down at the table and grabbed Don's drink from him. In three seconds he had drained the entire glass. Donatello gave his little brother a look of annoyance and disgust. "That was MINE." he growled, snatching the glass back and staring into the emptiness. Mikey gave him a blank look. "It was?" "Yes." "EEEWWW!!! THAT'S NASTY!!" Daydream cried, forgetting about hitting Raph with her blender. Mikey's eyes grew huge. "It was YOURS?!" he asked in horror. Don glared. "Yes, and you drank it ALL!" he pouted angrily. In a fit of childishness, Donny stuck his tongue out at Mikey and crossed his arms. All movement in the kitchen stopped. If you dropped a cotton padded pin to the floor, you would be able to hear it. Well, maybe you would, but for the story's sake, let's say you can. (TIME OUT!-OH MY GOSH! DAYDREAM IS SO STUPIDDDD!!!! Okay, I was sitting there playing Spyro, ya know the cute little purple dragon game- IT'S SO FUN!!! :Þ ANYHOO! Daydream was adding some stuff to the story ((we're kinda taking turns writing)) and she wrote: if you dropped a plastic padded pen to the floor you wouldn't hear it because it was so quiet. ((instead of the cotton padded pin thing)) I was so confused when I read it. I told her about it, explained the whole purpose of the saying to her and we both burst out laughing. SHE'S SO STUPID!!! LOL!!! Daydream: I AM NOT STUPID!! I CAN READ THIS PART HERE TOO, YOU STUPID IGNORAMUS OF A HUMAN BEING!! Nightmare: WHAT?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!! OH MY GOSH! MY BRAINNN! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! Daydream: sitting on the floor, now playing Spyro NOBODY UNDERSTANDS MEEE! I'M SO UN-UNDERSTANDABLE!!! I MAKE SENSE TO MYSELFFF! EVERYBODY THINKS I DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE BUT I DO!! I DOOOO! SHE CAN'T EVEN READ THE WORD 'IGNORAMUS!!' I SWEAR SHE CAN'T!!! Both: laughing like crazy BACK TO THE STORY! T.B.C. at the end of the story! YAY!) 

Leo came running in. "It's quiet! FINALLY!! THEY HAVE LEFT!! THEY'RE GONE!! YAY!!!" Leo began running around in circles like a five-legged-flamingo!! 

(Daydream: O_o Nightmare: ^_^ I LOOOVE my poetic license!! *hugs the license* Day: O_O Night, oh bestest friend of mine, WHAT THE HECK?! YOU'RE HUGGIN' A STUPID INVISIBLE LICENSE!!!! Nightmare: *smiles and kisses license* Daydream: *dies of the license kissin'* Nightmare reads what Daydream wrote DAYDREAM!!! YOU SWITCHED OUR PERSONALITIES!!!! YOU IDIOT!!! And I DON'T hug licenses, that's what YOU do, ya dork! Daydream: *smiles a huge Mikey I'm-an-innocent-bystander-it-was-your-BRO smile* Whatcha talkin' about?)

(Nightmare cuts in, pushes Daydream away from the computer and takes over the keyboard. Join me in an evil laugh Roofus? Roofus laughs a scary, watery, laugh Nightmare: MOOHAHHAHAHHAA!!! Roofus: Muhabloophahahabloophahahhahabloophahaaa Daydream: YOU'RE TALKING TO YOUR JAPANESE KILLER FISHY!!! Nightmare: He's not Japanese! Are ya Roofy? cute baby talk Nooo.. Yousa cute wittle fishy arentcha?! Arentcha?! Yeeesss! He wouldn't huwt a fwy! He no kiwwer! He's a sweet wittle cuddwy fishy! Uh huh! Yeah! Coochee coochee cooo!!! Daydream: Oh My Gilly Golly Giddy Great Ant!!! WHAT THE FLIP?!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! I cannot understand a word!!! WWWAAHHHH!!! *stares in horror* It's a fish!!!)

Leonardo: *stares at authors* Hello? Girls? What happened to my running around in circles?

Raphael: *glares* They've forgotten about us…

Donny: *raises eye ridge* Muhahabloop? Is this a person?

Michelangelo: *points finger* AAAAHHHHHHH!!! KILLER JAPANESE FISHY!!! 

(Daydream: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NIGHTMARE'S GOT A GOLLUM IN ROOFUS'S FISHY BOWL!!! WWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!)

Mikey: *stares in utter complete horror* NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT THE EVIL!!! 

Leonardo: *is getting annoyed* Hey, what happened to MY running around in happy circles?

(Nightmare: No circles!!! CIRCLES ARE CIRCULAR AND THEY REMIND ME OF MATH CLASS!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!)

Donny: *rolls eyes and grabs his glass* I'm getting something ELSE to drink and if Mikey comes within three miles of my drink, he DIES!! 

(Daydream: *takes Mikey to Middle Earth* Nyar, nyar, nyar, nyar, nyar, nyar, NYAR!!!) 

Donny: *raises other eye ridge so both eye ridges are raised* 

(Nightmare: SYMMETRICAL!! NOOOO!! NOT MORE MATH CLASS!! *throws Donny into the abyss of eternal math of Mrs. Bryant*)

Raphael: Hey, I LIKED that brother! *grabs Leo and holds him in front of himself* Why didn't you take NARDO here?! *sobs, which is very un-Raph-like* I need Donny! HE FIXES MY BIKE, NO CHARGE!!!

(Daydream: *grins* I can fix your bike!!)

Raphael: *throws himself in front of the precious Shell Cycle* NNOOO!! I swear if you touch it Daydream, I will rip out your vocal cords and hang you by them!!

(Daydream: *grins* From where?)

Leonardo: wakes up from a short nappy-poo Take me where? LA LA LAND?! LA LA LAND! LA LA LAND! YAY!!!! 

Turtles: look at Leo with dismay 

(Daydream: WEEEEEEEE!!! Nightmare: DAYDREAM! OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE IN A GIANT AIR BALLOON THINGY! NEAT-OOOO!!! Daydream: No, SPYRO is in the giant air balloon thingy! But it's so FUN!!! big grin Nightmare: SHEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!! FREAKINESS!!! DÉJÀ VU! OH MY GOSH! SCARY! HORROR! Daydream: NIGHTMARE'S HAVING DÉJÀ VU! WOW! Nightmare: panicking I HATE déjà vu! It's so scary!!!! AHHHHH!!! The SHEEP! The STORY! ARISTA! You were in it! I REMEMBER!!! I REMEMBERRR!!! AHHHHHH!!!!) 

Raph: THIS IS ALL WRONG!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING THE STORY! ABOUT MEEE! Er, I mean, US… YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING THE STORY ABOUT USSS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU INSANE FREAKS?!

(Nightmare: AHHHH!!!! SCARYYYYYY!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Daydream: This is AMAZING! I SHOULD WRITE A STORY ABOUT DÉJÀ VU!!! Nightmare: Is that all you ever think about?! STORIES?! Daydream: ^_^ Yep! Nightmare: o_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!)

Leo: *staring off into space* La la land is so fantastic… The pretty pink balloons. The bunny rabbits. The cotton candy. The rainbows. The unicorns. sigh

(Nightmare: PINK BALLOONS! BUNNY RABBITS! COTTON CANDY! RAINBOWS! UNICORNS!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daydream: *grinning with her crazed Random insanity* CANDY MONKEYS WITH PURPLE LIPS AND FLUFFY PLAID PLATYPUS TAILS!!!!!)

Turtles: dismay There's no hope for them.

(Daydream: fake Jamaican accent Me take care of me bel-ly button! Me like to keep it nice and clean! If me negletee me bel-ly button, she might grow a fungus green! EVERYBODY!!!!) 

Turtles: more dismay. WOO!!!

(Daydream: continues In the winter when me wear me sweater, that my Aunt Sally sent, when me take it off at night time, me bel-ly button, she is full of lint. clears throat EVERYYYYBODYYYY!!!!!! Nightmare: staring at Daydream O H M Y G O S H ! ! ! THAT IS THE COOLEST SONG EV-ERRRR!!!! TEACH ME! TEACH ME! tries to bounce up and down) 

Mikey: trying not to laugh That is so sad! You have to TRY to bounce up and down! bounces up and down, torturing Day and Night to no end

(Daydream and Nightmare: evil stare (includes: squinty eyes, squished up, thin lips, scrunched up nose, pulled back shoulders. Yeah, you get the picture.)

(Daydream: *realizes that she is GLARING at MIKEY* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *begs forgivness* Mikey, please forgive me!!)

Mikey: *realizes the hold he has over his fan girl* Ummmm, maybe later…

Daydream: *freaks out* MAYBE LATER??!?! WHAT ARE YOU, THE MAGIC EIGHT BALL?!?!?!?

Nightmare: *bursts out laughing* Magic eight ball, BWAHAHAHA!!

Raph, Leo, and Donny: *amused sniggers*

-30 minutes later-

(Daydream; HOWW THE HECVK DOEHS DONNYN TYPW LIKE THIS?1/11 my fignres asre tapedf togetheeer and myd fingerds won;'t tyepe!!! WWWWWAHAHSHAAAHHHHHHHHAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!! Howq do trhey do this1111?!??!??11 *sniflles/* Nightmae: DAYDREAM/!! YOUR FINGERSM ARE TURNING DOMNMY COLEORED!! NIGHTMAREM TO THE RESCUE!!! Daydream: HARRY POTTER!! plays game Night": MY EYE ITCHESS@!!! AHHHHKLDHHHHH!1@@@!!!! Ahhh!!!! I psoked my eye!!! Owwwwwwwnjsiwwwwqqqwwww!!!)

Donatello: *comes back from math class* Ah, that was refreshing! What are you two yelling about?

(Daydream: Harry Potterism* AAAAAHHH!!!! STUPID HARRY!! STUPID PORTRAIT!! AAAAAHHHHH!!! plays Spiderman instead NIGHTMARE'S BABY IS TODO!!! ^_^) 

Turtles: watch Daydream, Nightmare, and Da Weasel (Night's brother) play The Game of LIFE Wowww.

(Nightmare: I WENT TO COLLEGE! I'M A TEACHER! I GET PAID 100,000 BUCKS EVERY PAY DAY! I MARRIED MR. CHEESE! MY BABY GIRL'S NAME IS TODO! I HAVE A BLACK NINJA CAR! AND I DRIVE IN REVERSE! Daydream: *screeches* THE EVIL GODZILLA PUPPY IS TERRORIZING THE LIFE PEOPLE!!! BO!!! NOOOO!!! Night: Mr. CHEESE! NOOOO!!! *Mr. Cheese is thrown from the car as Bo the puppy attacks the tiny village of little pink and blue people*

-2 HOURS LATER-

(Nightmare: I WON! I WON! YAYYY!!! My brother's calculating how much moolah I have because Nightmare can't count that high. I had a boy, a girl and I was a grandparent!!! Here's what all my LIFE tiles said: Design New Computer, Compose a Symphony, Paint a Masterpiece, Invent New Sport, Lifetime Achievement Award, Run World Record Mile, Discover New Planet, Invent New Ice Cream Flavor, Humanitarian Award, Write Great American Novel, Save Endangered Species, Nobel Peace Prize, Solution to Pollution, and Toy Invention Sells Big! big scary smile I'M SO SUCCESSFUL!!!! Da Weasel: $3,045,000 Nightmare: WOOO!!! I'M RICH!!! Daydream: pouty face I'm successful toooo. Nightmare: runs away with happy successfulness. Daydream: MY LIFE tiles said: Build Better Mousetrap, Open Health Food Chain, Cure the Common Cold, Pulitzer Prize, and Find New Energy Source! SEE! I'M SUCCESSFUL!!!)

Raphael: HAHA! BUILD A BETTER MOUSE TRAP?! SPLINTER WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THAT!!!!

Turtles: laughing

Daydream: babbling BUT I CURED THE COMMON COLD!!!!

Nightmare: I invented a new ice cream flavor. MOOHAHHAHAHHAA.

Leo: ICE CREAM!!!!! *bounces happily*

Donny: There is something SERIOUSLY wrong with Leo.

Mikey: Nah, I like Nardo like this. He's actually COOL for once!

Nightmare: CHEESE FLAVORED ICE CREAM!!!!!!!

Raph: Aw, Nightttt. That's just DISGUSTING!!!

Leo: *blank cosmic stare* BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCY!! *bounces idiotically*

Nightmare: smiling at the thought of cheese flavored ice cream

Mikey: YOU COULD PUT THE NEW CHEESE FLAVORED ICE CREAM IN THE NEW MOUSE TRAP THAT DAYDREAM INVENTED!!! HAHAHHAHA!!! *laughs until he falls on the floor with laughter since he is laughing!!* (1:25 and still fixing this story!! WHOOHOO!! I AM DAYDREAM HERE ME ROAR!!! ^_^ Nightmare: O_O HEAR you dummy! Daydream: It only took me four tries to spell it right that time!! YAY!!!)*

Raph: And catch giant rats in it. chuckles

Leo: ICE CREAM!!!! *bounces*

Donny: You guys better be glad Sensei isn't around. He'd make you do flips forever.

Daydream: *random insanity* PINK SALAMANDERS ARE MUNCHING ON MY OVERGROWN SCARY TOENAILS!!!!

Nightmare: PINK!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! runs away and hides under the oven

Mikey: Now THAT'S amazing.

Raph: What? Daydream's toenails or Nightmare hiding under the oven?

Mikey: Uh, I was talking about Nightmare hiding under the oven. But what about Daydream's toenails?

Donny: You haven't seen toenails until you've seen Daydream's toenails. Look at them. 

Daydream's toenails: coated in chipped off silver nail polish, the toenail itself is at least twice as large as her toe, really sharp, kinda pointy, curve upwards, and smell. REALLY BAD.

Mikey: Whoa. Now THOSE are toenails!

Daydream: smiles, proud of her toenails Yep! ^_^

(Daydream: *looks at what Nightmare wrote* THEY DO NOT SMELL YOU PETRIFIED DORK OF A NIMROD!!! *murders the killer Japanese fishy* Now, the dead fishy smells BAD!!! *looks proud* Nightmare: *squealing* ROOFYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MY ROOFUS!!!!!! wailing, tears flooding the room, computer being filled with water, getting ready to explode NOT MY ROOFY!!!!! PLEASE! NO!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Daydream: fake British accent I've got to go to the pot-ty. Nightmare: NOT THE TOILET!!! DON'T FLUSH ME ROOFY!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ROOOOOOOOFYYYYYY!!!!!!! bawling Daydream: *flush flush*)

Turtles: O_o

Raph: That is wrong.

Donny: What are they doing NOW?

Mikey: *laughing* Painting their toenails green and orange! 

Leo: *la la land look* Oooo, the oranges taste good in La La Land…

Other Turtles: *move away*

Daydream: *sighs as she cuts her toenails* I'm destroying my weapons… 

TMNT: Huh?

Daydream: *sniffle* Not telling…

Nightmare: *grinning* I WILL, WILL!! *grins bigger* While we were in Florida, Daydream and me shared a room with our friends, Lovebird and Noodles (long story). Anyhoo, Day and Noodles were wrestling because Daydream had hit Noodles with a pillow. Daydream tried to kick Noodles, but stabbed her with an EVIL toenail instead! *points to her wrist* IT COULD'VE KILLED NOODLES!!! 

Turtles: *gasp and glare at Daydream who has pathetic look on face* oooooooooo…

(Nightmare: *nudges Dream* Hey, Dream, look at your toe! Daydream: *stares in sweet bliss* MIKEY'S ON MY BIG TOE!!! *glares at her fingernails* and I have absentmindedly painted my fingernails sparkly blue…DARN THEM!!! DARN MY SUBCONSCIOUS!!)

Leonardo: *more la la land face* Oooo, I like blue! AND ICE-CREAM!! BLUE ICE CREAM!!!!

Daydream: *high fives Nightmare* We finally got to him!! After all this time, WE HAVE SUCCEEDED!!

Raphael: *raises eye ridges* They look like they just took over the world or something.

Mikey: *grins* Yeah, COOL!! I WANNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD TOO!!! 

Daydream: *stares* Ummm, smaller scale Mikey. *points happily to Leo* We have succeeded in making Leo succumb to our hyperness and random insanity. Our work with him is now done. *turns to other turtles and grins evilly* Now, we will slowly turn Donny into a rambunctious guy who goes to every party in town, Raph into a chess-playin' teacher's pet and Mikey…HE STAYS THE AY HE IS!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Raph: *stares* Chess-playin? NO WAY!! *crosses arms*

Donny: *rereads* party guy???

Daydream: *suddenly falls asleep on Mikey's arm* ZZZZZZzzzzZZZZ…

Nightmare: OH MY GOSH! SHE'S DEAD!

Raph: mutters Finally…

Nightmare: gasps and slaps Raph HOW DARE YOU!

Donny: Poor Night, her partner-in-crime is dead.

Mikey: huddled over Daydream We are gathered here today to celebrate, er, I mean, MOURN the death of Daydream. She lived a happy, turtley, random insanity-filled life.

Daydream: muffled sounds of evil laughter heard

Nightmare: Huh? opens coffin

(Daydream: A COFFIN?! THAT'S SO EVIL! Nightmare: Shut up and go back to dead! Ahem.. Back to the story.)

Turtles and Nightmare: look inside coffin, gasps heard

INSIDE THE COFFIN: Daydream lays playing Spiderman on the Playstation

Donny: What the-?!

Nightmare: SHE'S ALIVE!!!!!

Mikey: At least I knew all the words.

Raph: Just when I think my life has gotten better…

Daydream: I'M A FAILURE!!! I RAN INTO THE BUILDING! MY SPIDER WEBBING WASN'T LONG ENOUGH! I'M HAVING A PRETEEN CRISIS! BUT I'M A TEENAGER! WAHHHHHH!!!!! beats the side of the coffin

Nightmare: How is she-? I'm so confused!!!

(Nightmare: OKAY!!! IT'S 1:51 A.M.!!!! I'M SAVING THIS STUPID THING AND GOING TO BED SO I CAN WAKE UP TOMORROW AND POST IT!!!! Daydream: FOR ALL OF YOU STUPID INSANE PEOPLE THAT BOTHERED TO READ THIS FAR.. WE LOVE YOU!!!! ^_^ Nightmare: We sure did have fun writin' this didn't we Dream? Daydream: Uh huh! Even though we didn't really write the story! We just wrote random insanity stuff! YAY! Nightmare: Yeah, oh well! It was still fun! Daydream: AND WE HAVE MIKEY ON OUR TOENAILS!!!! Nightmare: FUNNESS!! NO! NOT FUNGUS! Daydream: Later everybody! Nightmare: Adios Moochacho!!!! 

Nightmare- o_O 

&

^_^ -Daydream


	8. Attack of DAYDREAM AND NIGHTMARE! Not re...

Disclaimer: I don't own whatever I put in this story….DDDDDDUUUUUIIIIII!!!!! Nightmare: What are you DOING?! Daydream: Saying DUUUUIIII!!! ^_^ YAY! Nightmare: *hits head continuously against game controller* Daydream: YAYYYY!!!!!!!! RANDOM INSANITY TIME!!! Nightmare: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHIHIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both: gargantuous smiles SPOOKY! O_O!!!

Daydream: *bounces up and down* Nightmare!! 

Nightmare: *looks annoyed* What is it NOW?

Daydream: *grins ballistically* I have MICHELANGELO'S FACE ON MY BIG TOE!! ^_^ *stares at he prettily painted toe*

Nightmare: *stares in wonder at her own toe* ME TOO!!!

Both: *stare at their toes in fan girl awe* Oooooooooo. Aaaaaaaaaaaa. 

Daydream: *snaps out of wonderment* Hey, I just ate a HHUUUGGGGEEE TURKEY LEG!! ALL OF IT!! smiles a smile full of slightly pointed teeth

Nightmare: *gives Daydream a disgusted look and shakes her index finger at her* You most certainly did not, you left like 2 ounces on it!!!

Daydream: *pouts* YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN MY FUN!!!!!!!! *cries pitifully*

Nightmare: O_o You are SUCH a BABY!!

Daydream: *sucks thumb* Am not!

Nightmare: Are too!

Daydream: *yelling* AM NOT!!

Nightmare: *also yelling at the top of her lungs* ARE TOO!!!!!!! YOU WERE SUCKING YOUR THUMB!!

Daydream: *screaming* SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?

Nightmare: O_o You are an idiot!

Daydream: *is bored* Hey look, Spiderman!! *points to Spiderman who is swinging from building to building from a string of SPIDER WEBBING, being controlled by Nightmare*

Nightmare: *rolls eyes* That is such a stupid way to change the subject! pushes multiple buttons, killing the bad guys

Daydream: *begging* But it IS Spiderman!!!

Nightmare: I DIED!!!!!! cries uncontrollably as Spiderman plunges to his death

Daydream: I wanna play!!! grabs controller

Nightmare: Okay.. has no choice but to let her play

Daydream: SPIDEY!!!!! WEB SLING!!!!! GO WEB! GO! swings from building to building 

Nightmare: POTTYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! runs to potty

Daydream: hyper activeness going into hyper drive SPIDEY! SPIDEY! SPIDEY!

Nightmare: Ah, relief. smiles, …relieved

Daydream: disgusted look NIGHTMARE!

Nightmare: blank look Wha-at?

Daydream: goes back to playing game Ugh.

Nightmare: from her bedroom DAYDREAM! COME LOOK AT THE KITTY!

Daydream: annoyed tone But I'm playin' SPIDEY-MAN!!!!

Nightmare: demandingly JUST COME LOOK AT HIM!!!!

Daydream: presses pause and goes to look at the kitty AWWWW!!!! KITTY!!!

Zachary (the kitty): curled up in a little ball in the middle of Daydream's homemade "bed" in the middle of Nightmare's bedroom floor Meow.

Nightmare: sweet, isn't-my-pet-SOOOO-cute look Ain't he ADORABLE?!

Daydream: KITTYYYYY!!!!!!!! attacks the kitty

Nightmare: horrified DAYDREAM!!!! NO!!!

Zachary: scared to death by the short, eccentric person with uncombed hair MEEEEEEEEEEE-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jumps 3 feet in the air and zips out the door

Daydream: *lower lip sticking out in a pathetic pouty face* WWWaaaaAAAHHHHHhhhhHHHH!!!!!

Nightmare: *kicks Dream in the shin* YOU SCARED MY KITTY!!

Daydream: *punches Night the stomach* NYAR!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR CAT HATES LOUD NOISES!!

Nightmare: *bites Daydream's ankle* WELL IT'S NOT MINE EITHER!!!!!

Both fight and wrestle until Daydream remembers Spiderman

Daydream: *remembering* SPIDEY!!!!!!! I LEFT YOU ALONE!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Day runs back into the game room

Daydream: grabs controls again SPIDEY, YOU ALIVE?!

Spiderman: *moving like he has A.D.D.* 

Nightmare: stupid look on face CHEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!!

Da Weasel (Night's STUPID brother): walking into room, looking all superior… sorta like Leo does when he knows something no one else does…ughhhh Daydream, you didn't put in the code did you?

Daydream: tongue sticking out of side of mouth in sincere concentration Yuh-huh!!!

Da Weasel: still lookin' all superior No you didn't! You just died!

Daydream: whines because he made her mess up I did too!

Da Weasel: total superiority here Did you spell it right?

Daydream: annoyed beyond the limit of being annoyed Yeah.

Da Weasel: soooo cocky and all knowing Did you put a space?

Daydream: sooo annoyed she is thinking about slamming the controller on the ground and smashing it into oblivion so he'll leave her alone No.

Da Weasel: SOOOOOOOO SUPERIOR IT IS HURTING MEE!!! HE'S ACTING LIKE LEO!!! NOOOOO!!!!!! Give me THAT. grabs the controller away from Dream

Daydream: lower lip trembles, eyes start to water, and she wonders why she didn't enact her plan of killing the controller WAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! NIGHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT!!! THE WEASEL BOY STOLE ME SPIDEYYYY!!!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! uncontainable crying 

Da Weasel: still has the superior look goin' on Seeeeee you do it like this…shows to no one

Daydream: so annoyed she can barely control it so she bites lip and punches self in head a couple of times Whatever. punches some more

Nightmare: sees a thing of complete annoyance BOP-IT!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! plays the scary, noisy, commanding, stupid game

Bop-It: evvvviiilll voice of DOOM TWIST IT!

Nightmare: gets happy, I'm-gonna-win-cuz-I'm-soooo-smart look on face. I'M GONNA WIN CUZ I'M SOOO SMART!!! pulls it

Bop-It: really annoying buzzer noise

Nightmare: throws it on ground and bounces up and down a couple of times DERN IT!

Daydream: MEGA NUT HAMSTERS ARE SWIMMING ON MY CLOWN-FISHYS!!!!!!!

Nightmare: o_O At least you have a fish. sniffle sniffle Rooooooofy… tear tear

Daydream: evil laughter

Nightmare: begins eating the plastic, crushed toy Yummyyy.

Daydream: O_O 

Leonardo walks into the game room and looks at the computer and the last chapter of Nightmare's M&M story

Leo: *very VERY angry after reading the chapter* SUCCEEDED?!?! IN WHAT?!?!

Daydream and Nightmare: *give each other looks and try to edge out the door* 

Nightmare: *falls/faints to the ground like a really bad actress in a really old black-and-white film* 

Donny: also walks in Ummm…why did you do that?

Nightmare: sits up and in very dramatic voice says Who am I? What am I? WHERE am I?

Raphael: stalks in You are a grasshopper, in a mental hospital, you eat whole live chickens, and I take care of YOU!! evil muhahahaha laughter

Nightmare: blank look No, you are mistaken. I am Winfred, the African Bullfrog who lives in the most northern reaches of Antarctica!! Moooooooo. 

Daydream, Da Weasel, Leo, Donny, and Raph: stare O_o

Nightmare: *leaps up and strikes super hero pose* I NEED SUNKIST!!!! *dashes out of room*

Daydream: yells BRING ME SOME TOO!!!!!!! PUUUHHHH-LEASE!!!! dreamy look Who likes orange soda? answers self Daydream likes orange soda! asks self another question Who LUUUUVES orange soda? bounces up and down ME!! MEE!! ME!!! I LOVE IT!! I DO, I DO, I DO, OOUUU!! 

Donny: confused Umm, luve isn't a word…

Daydream: in orange soda land Neehuhuheee…

Donny: backs away

Leo: still angry about the earlier chapter How DARE you two do this to ME!! You made me into a stupid idiot with no brain!!

Raph: laughs And you aren't like that anyway?

Leo: cold older brother look

Nightmare: comes bouncing in with Mikey behind her Hey, looky what I got!!! holds up 2 liter bottle of Dr. Pepper SUNKIST!!!!! points to Dr. Pepper

Daydream: falls on floor beside Da Weasel NO ORANGE SODA??!?!?!!?!?!? 

Da Weasel: cold older brother look

Mikey: scratches bald green head Huh?

Daydream: pounds fists and feet on the floor in an all-out temper tantrum NOOOOO ORRRAAANNNGGGGEEE SOOOODDDAAAAA!!!!!!!!! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Raph, Don, Leo, Mike, Da Weasel, Nightmare, Spiderman (on game): stare O_o

Daydream: stands up and wipes eyes Well if I can't have orange soda…grabs Night's oh so precious bottle of Dr. Pepper NOBODY CAN HAVE ANYTHING TO DRINK!!!!!! tosses the drink out the window

Nightmare: watches the flight of the Dr. Pepper with jaw hanging towards the floor N-n-n-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! falls on floor, repeat of Daydream's episode NOOO!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! 

Day, Don, Raph, Leo, Mike, Da Weasel, Spiderman: stare O_o

Donatello: sighs That's it, I'm signing you two up for therapy… goes to sign them up, gets rejected because this is the FIFTH time he's tried to sign them up this week

Mikey: goes out the door, out of the house, drives to the store, buys a thing of orange soda, drives back, grabs the bottle of Dr. Pepper, goes back into the house, and hands the Dr. Pepper to Nightmare and the 2 liter bottle of Orange Soda to Daydream: _Please_, stop crying, I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!!!!!

Nightmare and Daydream: jump up with loving smiles and hug Mikey around his middle* THANK YOU!!!! twist the caps off and start chugging

Donny: slaps the back of Mikey's head YOU IDIOT! NOW THEY'LL BE HYPER FOREVER!!!

Mikey: OW! They're hyper anyways!!!

Daydream: smiles with an orange ring around her mouth THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUMIKEYYYYY!!!! smiles even wider

Nightmare: lets out a reallyyy louddd belch BUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!

Day, Don, Raph, Leo, Mike, Da Weasel, Spiderman: stare O_O cringe

Nightmare: innocent grin Sowwy? smiles really big

Spiderman: looks to his left; his right; then forwards. (on the game) BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!

Day, Night, Don, Raph, Leo, Mike, Da Weasel: stare O_O 

Donny: That was so DISGUSTING!!!! 

Raph: The stinkin' GAME can burp!!!!

Spidey: I'm not just a game! I'M SPIDERMANNN!!!!! AND I DON'T STINK!!! swings away into utter darkness

Scary voice of doom: GAME OVER.

Leo: BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! Heh heh. Excuse me…

Day, Night, Don, Raph, Mike, Da Weasel, Spiderman: stare O______O 

Mikey: bursts out laughing HAHAHAHA!!!!! LEO!!!! THAT WAS SO COOL!!! YOU'RE MY NEW FAVORITE BROTHER!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Donny: Who was your favorite brother to start with?!

Mikey: Myself! 

Other turtles: shake heads sadly

Leo: looks annoyed Whoohoo, I'm Mike's fav…..

Mikey: gives Leo a hurt look You dun wanna be my favorite brother? huge eyes, pouty lips, watery eyes 

Daydream: I'M PLAYIN' BASKETBALL!!!!! runs around on the court with the ball (on the game) WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Da Weasel: SUPERIOR look I WILL WIN!!!!!!!!

Daydream: sticks out tongue and gives him the evil look

Nightmare: OOOO!!! EEEEEVIL!!!!!

(Nightmare: OKAY! THIS IS SOOOOOO OFF TRACK!!! THIS IS S'POSED TO BE ABOUT M&MS AND TURTLES!!!! INSTEAD IT'S ABOUT DAYDREAM AND MY ADVENTURES WHEN DAYDREAM SPENDS THE NIGHT AT MY HOUSE!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I DUNNO IF I'LL EVER WRITE ABOUT THE M&MS AGAIN!!!!! I'M SO LOST AND CONFUSED!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Daydream: I'M WINNING!!! NYAR! GO! GO! GO! NYARRR! Da Weasel: instant replay See Nightmare! It's me! Watch! Watch! BOO-YOW! That was beautiful! Nightmare: O_o Yeah. Rightyo. ignores him OKAY!!! THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!! IT HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH M&MS BUT THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!! If this has seemed stupid to you, you shouldn't have read it and it's your own fault! Get over it!!! MOOHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Daydream and Nightmare: singing!!!! Me take care of me bel-ly button! Me like to keep it nice and clean! If me don't take care of me bel-ly button, she may grow a fungus green! Lalalallalallaaaaaaaa… BYE EVERYBODY!!!!!!! MAY THE CHEESE BE WITH YOU!!!!! AND THE TURTLES!!!!!!! Oh yeah, stay out of the fake green plastic Easter grass. IT'S EVIL!!!!!! EVILLLLLLLLLLLL, I TELL YA! EVILLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_o )

O_^ -Scary Nightmare!!!! ^_* -Scary Daydream!!! 

O_o -Normal (HAHAHAHA) Nightmare!!! ^_^ - Normal (HAHAHAHA) Daydream!!!

Daydream: waits till everyone leaves M&M'S!!!!!!! M&M'S!!!!!!! M&M'S!!!!!!!! THEY ARE GOOD!!!

Nightmare: _ I TOLD YOU THAT THE CHAPPIE WAS ENDED!!!

Daydream: grins happily I know, but you seemed so depressed that it had nothing to do with M&Ms so I thought I'd yell M&Ms and make you happy!! ^_^ *grins at her extreme selflessness and smartness*

Nightmare: is soooo confused …..HEY LOOK DREAM! YOUR MOMMY'S HERE TO PICK YOU UP!!!! BYEEEE!!!! SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!!!!!!! is extremely happy

Daydream: sadness, pouty face Okay… watery eyes Bye bye…. WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nightmare: BYE! 

Daydream: looks out the door But her car ain't here…

Nightmare: shoves her out the door YES, SHE'S JUST GOT HER CAR IN STEALTH MODE!! SHE WANTS YOU TO USE YOUR NINJITSU SKILLS TO FIND IT!!!!!!! grins at her OWN smartness

Daydream: nods Oh, yeah, heheh, I forgot… puts hands out in front of her and starts to walk away

Nightmare: slams door YYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! GO NIGHTMARE! GO NIGHTMARE! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, NOT REAL-AY!! ^_^ BUT THAT'S O-KAY, DREAM'S A-WAY!! WOO! THAT RHYMED! victory dance BYE EVERYBODY!!! 


	9. Not really M&Ms anymore I'VE CHANGED THE...

Disclaimer: HOWDY! It's your long, lost, friend NIGHTMARE! I haven't written in FOREVER! Okay, since when I post this chapter I'm most likely going to post the other two, I better apologize for the last ones that meant absolutely NOTHING. begins apology …IT'S ALL DAYDREAM'S FAULT!!!!!! Daydream: WHAT?! ME?! Nightmare: Yes, YOU! You came over to my house, we went insane, and we wrote that pointless, INSANE "chapter"!!!! Daydream: But it was FUN! Nightmare: True. Okay, look. Whoever read the last two chapters, wow. If you enjoyed them, wowwww. Lol. They were completely INSANE. Chapter 7 kinda had some story in it… Not really. It was basically us crying. Daydream: continues crying from chapter 7 Lol. So! For all of you that are actually interested, and LIKE this story… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Heh, I mean, here's the REAL chapter 7... I think. Okay, let's call it chapter 7 and a half. Yeah. NEVERMIND!!!!!!! I have no idea what I'm going to write. I'm just kinda gonna write what comes to me. If you have any ideas on what I should do, PLEASE tell me! Oh yeah, I DON'T OWN TMNT!!! (I mean, GOSH, how many times do we really HAVE to say that? If I owned them, there would be posters and necklaces and t-shirts and movies and key chains and stuffed animals and shampoo and toothbrushes and deodorant and EVERYTHING TMNT, EVERYWHERE!!!! It wouldn't be like finding an amazing treasure when you saw something with a TURTLE on it!)

Daydream: TRASHBAG!!!!

Nightmare: Would you quit it with the TRASHBAG?!

Daydream: ^_^ No can do. TRASHBAG!!!

Nightmare: _ throws marshmallow at Daydream's forehead

Both: MARSHMALLOW FIGHT!!!! marshmallows fly everywhere

Mikey: Hey Dream, can I borrow your…. AHHHHHHH!!!!! ducks to avoid airborne marshmallows

Daydream: MARSHMALLOW!!!!!!!!

Splinter: walks into room and catches a marshmallow right before it almost hits him in between the eyes CEASE THIS NONSENSE! NOW!!!!

All movement in the room stops and Daydream and Nightmare look at Sensei, expecting the worst. They were caught white-handed. (har har) Splinter takes a few slow steps forward as he glares at Daydream, then at Nightmare. "You two…" He shakes his head. "You two are extraordinarily insane." Daydream and Nightmare glance at each other, wondering if this was a bad thing. Splinter continues, "Ever since you came here, there has been nothing but noise and chaos." Daydream grins and Nightmare elbows her. "You break everything from toothbrush holders to refrigerators, and you can't hold in your utter foolishness for anything." Mikey sits down on the sofa and listens, as Daydream and Nightmare stand there, feeling very guilty for all, that they are just now realizing, that they have done. "However…" Splinter pauses and the girls feel somewhat relieved. "I would like to thank you two, for bringing so much comfort and happiness into this house." As Daydream and Nightmare listen to his words, but they are to some extent puzzled. Daydream is the first to speak. "Thank you…?" Nightmare gives her an is-that-the-best-thing-that-you-could-think-of look, then says, "We appreciate your gratitude, Master Splinter, but if you don't mind me questioning it, why?" Master Splinter sighs and sits down beside Mikey. Daydream suddenly feels a strong sense of concern and bursts out, "ARE YOU DYING?!" "Daydream!!!" Nightmare punches her in the arm, but then looks at Splinter to see his response. He chuckles, then replies, "No, my child. I am not dying." "Oh." Daydream sits down on the sofa across from Mikey and Splinter, relieved. Nightmare, the only one left standing, repeats her question as she sits down beside Daydream. "Why are you thanking us?" Splinter ponders the question, then answers, with full emotion, "Ever since my sons have been young," he pats Mikey's knee softly, "I have never really been able to give them happiness. I have always felt the need to encourage them to protect the world, and be the best they can be because I believe they have the power and potential to. Until you girls came along, all they ever did was train and fight. There were never pillow fights, marshmallow fights, or any of your ridiculously fun games. So instead of waking them every morning to train to fight the evils of the world, I watch." "You watch us?" Mikey questioned. "Yes, I watch you interact with humans. You act just like them, although you have never really been in contact with humans." Nightmare thought for a moment then said, "So, what you're saying is, you've never really been able to make them as happy as they could have been, but when we came along, we brought it to them?" "Yes, that is correct." Daydream was finally understanding it. "So, we kinda brought a big non-stop party with us!" Splinter was a bit puzzled by this remark but agreed anyways. "Why are you telling us this, Master Splinter?" Splinter looked at Nightmare and Daydream then said, "I understand you have a little problem. Perhaps, with your _jumping_ skills?" Daydream immediately "hopped" out of her seat and yelped, "YES! WE DO! WE CAN'T JUMP AT ALL! IT'S SO SAD! CAN YOU HELP US? PLEASE! OH PLEASE, OH PUH-LEASEEEE SAY YOU CAN HELP US!!!!" Nightmare forced Daydream back down into her seat. "Calm down, my child. I will help you, only if you do something for me in return." Daydream and Nightmare nodded. "Continue making my sons happy." "DEAL!" Daydream instantaneously yelled. Nightmare said nothing, but later regretted it. "Deal." Sensei said as he shook Daydream's hand and looked at Nightmare out of the corner of his eye.

That night, Nightmare had a dream. It was actually more like a nightmare, but how weird would 'Nightmare had a nightmare' sound? Okay, Nightmare had a bad dream. It was one of those dreams where they only last about 3 minutes but it seems like 5 hours. She had only just fallen asleep, but it was a deep sleep. The dream was one of those, where they don't really have a beginning, it just happens. She was in a cylinder-shaped room. The roof extended beyond sight, but you could tell there was a roof. It was a bright red, all around the room, but it got brighter all the way up as if it was challenging the dreamer to feel anger or fury. The farther up you looked, the brighter the red it was. Nightmare stood, not facing the center of the room, but facing the wall, her nose almost touching it. Nightmare spun around quickly, not knowing what to expect. There was nothing in the room but unlimited redness. She looked almost over her right shoulder and listened. She could barely hear it, but there were short, staccato beeps constantly penetrating the air, getting faster and shorter as they played. Nightmare looked around, searching for the projector of the noise. It wasn't the sound that was bothering her, it was the unknowing of the source. Somehow, Nightmare knew that screaming or pounding on walls wouldn't help her to get out of here. She had to rely on her own sources. 'This must mean something…', she kept thinking to herself. 

MOOHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!!!! CLIFF-HANGERRRRR!!! WOOOOO!!!!! It's amazing the amount of hyperness builds up when you don't really write a HYPER story! I figured I'd write something a little different for once. Tell me how ya like it! My brother wasn't really that helpful… o_O Bro: I was asleep you little idjit! Nightmare: NOT WHEN YOU WOKE UP!!! Bro: Leave me alone. eats soup Nightmare: BYE! LATER! ADIOS MOOCHACHO!!!!! -NIGHTMARE!- 


	10. Uh Attack of Splinter?

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I DON'T OWN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!!!

My introduction/life story/HEYs/Space Taker Upper: HEYYYYY! What's up? How's it goin'? How's your dog? Cat? Hamster? Fish? Snake? TURTLE? Whatcha been up to? Havin' a good life? GOOOD! awkward silence I HAVE POISON IVY!!!!!!!! begins watering the computer with tears IT ITCHESSS!!! begins flooding computer with tears AND I CAN'T SCRATCH ITTT! alert message pops up: We are sorry, but there is a complication in the performance of your system. Windows will now close. blank, sad, stare computer explodes ANYHOO! I think I'm gonna try something DIFFERENT again! various gasps, oh my's, uh oh's, and WHAT?!'s are heard I'm gonna try to bring Y'ALL into my story!!!!! Not just Daydream! EVERYBODY!!!!! Lol. JUST to create more confusion in my life!!! GO ME! SO! Since I barely know ANYBODY, except Daydream. Lucky me… I'm gonna need you to e-mail me and tell me about ya if you wanna be in it! K? K! I'll need to knowww... Uh…. What you wanna be called (Daydream, Nightmare, Arista, Mily, Zip, etc.) Some of your characteristics (INSANE, fun, quiet, hyper, confused…), You're favorite turtle (Do I really have to explain that one?), You're favorite color (See previous parenthesis.), How old you are (In turtle years. Duh.), You're favorite food(s) (Don't ask why…Lol), and basically anything else you wanna tell me. E-mail it to me so it'll be easier for me to get to, K? kung_foo_monkey_poo@yahoo.com If you wanna be in the story, you have to tell me this stuff, otherwise… I can't put you in because I don't know anybody well enough to put words in their mouth! Except Daydream. I know what kind of contact lens squirty stuff she uses. (Not really, don't freak out Daydream) Hopefully, good things will come from this. I have NOTHING in my brain. No ideas, no brain cells, no peanut butter & jelly sandwiches.. NOTHING! So, like I did in the last chapter, I'll just type whatever comes to me. Maybe I'll bring the M&Ms back!!! Or should I do SKITTLES?! HELP MEEEEE! I bet Splinter's just gonna get eviler and eviler the more I type about him. He just never struck me as the sweet, loving kind of rat. OH WELL! Here we go! Thanks Mily for reviewing! HOW COME NOBODY ELSE DID?! This make Nightmare SAD! pouty face Please review! Or I'll sic ROOFUS on you! (He is NOT Japanese and killer Daydream! He's just a fish being TRAINED to be killer. And he's SIAMESE! So, HA! Yeah…) OKAY! BLAH!!!!! STORY!!!!! 

O~ (-BALLOON!!!!) That weird, scary, stupid, bad dream Nightmare's having-

Nightmare took a few steps around the room, completely baffled by the repetitive sound. It wasn't really coming from anywhere. It didn't get louder or softer no matter which direction she moved. Was she imagining it? She shook her head as if water was in her ears. The noise was still there. "Hello?" The words from her lips bounced around the room and faded away. "Is anybody there?" It faded away again. She scratched her head. "I can't handle all this confusion at once. I'm NIGHTMARE! I can't handle a crossword puzzle!", she said to herself. Suddenly, a shaft of light struck down into the room with a shadow in it, the shape of a rat. "WHAT?" She looked up but she couldn't see anything because the light was too blinding. The light disappeared. She looked up again but couldn't see anything but red. When she looked down, her pet hamster was laying at her feet. "Dmitri?" She scooped him up and looked at him. It was Dmitri alright, but how did he get here? She cupped him in her hands and looked up at the never ending redness. "Strange, ain't it Mitri?" She looked back down at her pet but he wasn't there. She checked around her feet, to see if he hopped out of her hands but he was completely gone. _'This is too weird'_, she thought to herself. Turning around, she looked behind her and there was a sign on the wall. It looked like a BEWARE OF DOG sign but instead, it said: BEWARE OF RAT. She gazed at it for a few seconds then walked closer to touch it. She extended her hand towards it, almost touching it, then it faded away. Not really surprised by the disappearing of the sign, she turned around again and found a jump rope hanging down from above. It was a very long jump rope because it hung down in front of her nose, and extended up towards the unlimited ceiling. "A jump rope?" She tugged on it. Secure, she started climbing up the rope. She climbed up and up and up. "Will this thing _ever _end?!" She yelled to herself. Then there was an end to the rope, as if somebody had taken scissors and chopped it off right above her head. She lost her breath and fell down towards the floor. "Nightmare!!!!" Daydream yelled, as Night fell. She tried to scream but the gravity was pulling her so fast and hard she couldn't make a noise. She closed her eyes. "Nightmare!!!!!!!!" Daydream yelled again. The room shook. She was about the strike the ground when she opened her eyes. 

"Night!!!!!!" Daydream was standing over Nightmare shaking her. Nightmare caught her breath. She sat up in her bed and looked around, realizing that it was just a dream. "Are you okay?" her friend asked, as she sat on the bed. "Yeah, I think so. Why?" "Golly, you were screaming and yelling and stuff, I thought you were diein'!" Daydream cracked a smile. "Sorry, I just had the weirdest dream." "Don't we all, I had this dream one time, about the turtles coming to my house, and we ate raspberry foam soap and rode four wheelers, then we went to Bob's Pizza and Mikey ordered pizza. WITH ANCHOVIES!!!!" Daydream rambled on, all in one breath. Nightmare and Daydream giggled and decided to go get a midnight snack. 

The two girls went to the kitchen and stumbled into Splinter talking on the telephone quietly. "Hey Sensei!" Daydream said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen. "Uh, hello girls. What are you doing up?" He quickly hung up the telephone. "Midnight snack. How bout you? Late night, romantic chat with your girlfriend?" Daydream giggled. Nightmare entered cautiously, remembering her dream, and opened a cabinet. "Um, no, I was talking to an old friend of mine…Goodnight." He slowly left the kitchen. "Hehe, that was weird." Daydream chuckled and opened a different cabinet. "Yeah, weird." Nightmare mumbled, looking towards where Splinter was standing. "Ya alright?" Daydream questioned. "Yeah, I'm okay." Nightmare looked around in the cabinet. "Marshmallows?" She grinned and held the bag out to Daydream. "MARSHMALLOWS!"

The next day, Daydream and Nightmare were the first ones awake. "I like cheese in my Froot Loops!" Daydream said, poking fun at Nightmare. "I like marshmallows in my Cocoa Pebbles!" The two laughed and poured their cereal. "Actually, marshmallows and Cocoa Pebbles don't sound half bad." Nightmare said putting a few in her cereal. "That's just wrong." Leo said as he entered the room, overhearing their conversation. Donny came in the room behind him. "Yeah, you eat marshmallows on s'mores, in hot cocoa, and in Rice Krispy Treats. Not in your CEREAL!" "Fine, say what you want bout my marshmallows. More for me!" Nightmare took a few bites and added more marshmallows. Leo and Donny cringed and searched for food. Raph stumbled into the kitchen not even half awake, and yawned. Daydream and Nightmare shielded their cereal from the possible contamination of the Raph breath. Donny and Leo chuckled at the two girls as they sat down at the table with some toast and jelly. Raph stretched and grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge. "Gooood morning dudes and dudettes!" A lively Michelangelo entered the kitchen with a big smile across his face. "Morning Mikey!" Daydream and Nightmare said at the same time. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a pizza box. He opened the box and scarfed 3 pieces. "Nothin' like good ol' leftover pizza to start the day!" He grinned and sat between Daydream and Nightmare. Just as he said that, the phone rang. "I GOT IT!" Daydream jumped up and ran to the phone. flashback He quickly hung up the telephone. "Midnight snack. How bout you? Late night, romantic chat with your girlfriend?" Daydream giggled. Nightmare entered cautiously, remembering her dream, and opened a cabinet. "Um, no, I was talking to an old friend of mine…Goodnight." He slowly left the kitchen. end flashback Nightmare's eyes shot across the room as she watched Daydream talk on the phone. "Okay! Bye!" Daydream hung up the phone and ran back over to her breakfast. She continued eating as everybody watched her, waiting for her to say something about who was on the phone. "Marshmallows are good in cereal, Nightmare!" She smiled and inhaled some more. After 2 minutes of blank stares, Leo finally said something. "Are you gonna tell us who was on the phone?" "Oh, it was some weird person askin' for Splinter." Nightmare's heart skipped a beat. _'I knew it. He has to be up to something…'_, she thought to herself. "For Splinter??" Donny questioned. "Splinter has friends?" Mikey asked, not meaning to be funny. Daydream smiled. "Yeah, it was some scary dude, askin' for some secret code or something. I dunno." Nightmare stared on. _'All this time we trusted him…' _she thought to herself again."What?!" Raph yelped. "A code?!" "HAHA! FOOLED YA!" Daydream burst out laughing, spewing chewed cereal across the kitchen. Raph smacked his forehead. "You're so stupid sometimes, Daydream." Dream smiled widely, "I KNOW! AIN'T IT GREAT?!" They all laughed except Nightmare. "So who was it really Dream?" Nightmare asked. "Oh! It was Mily!" "Mily? You've _got_ to be kidding me." Leo said slowly. "Nope! She said that they're gonna come and stay awhile with us!" "Oh no." Donny shook his head sadly. "Not the fan girls." Raph whimpered. "YAY! THE DUDETTES ARE COMIN'!!!!" Mikey jumped out of his seat. Daydream, Nightmare and Mikey all smiled while Donny, Leo and Raph cried. "Not the fan girlllllssss." They whined some more. "So who's coming?" Mikey asked Daydream. "Uh, I dunno yet. They haven't gotten that far." "Cool! So there could be 2 people or 50!!!" Mikey cracked a huge smile. "Yeah, I guess so!" Daydream smiled too. "This'll be fun." Nightmare said and went to her room to think.

O~ (-Ain't the balloon GREAT?!?!)

OKAY! I finished chapter 10! YAY! I dunno what I'm really gonna do with this story, but…. OH WELL! Lol. Don't forget to e-mail me with all that important stuffs if you wanna be in the story. I hope SOMEBODY will. PLEASE? I wanna get to know all y'all better! tear I just can't seem to make any new fwiends… pouty face Lol. Anyhoo, you can request me not to make you act stupid or retarded or insane… (That doesn't really mean I'll read that part of your e-mail, but you can request it!) I dunno why you'd think I WOULD do a crazy thing like that anyways but okay. And give me some ideas! I have a serious case of writer'sblockitis. gasp! Oh my! Oh no! How horrible! Pleeeaaaase review! I wanna know what y'all think of my new chapters. Daydream's opinion is practically useless cuz she HAS to tell me it's good. That's her JOB as a best friend! Oh yeah, if y'all have AIM my s/n is BoOgYmNsTr88 Add me and talk to me! (that is, if I'm on…) Later! Bye! Adios Moochacho! O~ (-You know you love my balloon…)


End file.
